Mitsuru Kasai
---- Appearance Mitsuru is a young man of lean build with a mesomorphic body type who stands at approximately five foot eleven. He has short, straight, vibrantly red hair which is normally messy unless he is verbally instructed to brush or style it. He also has equally vibrant red eyes. His facial features consist of smooth skin with plump, pinchable cheeks, a rounded nose, soft pink lips with a single snaggle-tooth hanging from the left corner of his mouth, and a sharp, pointed chin. Mitsuru has a muscular, well toned body. This is due not only to his constant fighting but also to the amount of hours he spends rigorously training in hopes of becoming stronger. Mitsuru can be seen wearing a variety of clothing, though it is unlikely to see him in anything too fancy as he ruins most of his clothes not long after receiving them. Rips and holes do not keep him from wearing outfits he enjoys as he can often be seen wearing a torn up letterman jacket, a black undershirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black/white tennis shoes. Mitsuru is normally always seen with fresh cuts and bruises, covered by an array of colorful bandages as he is not only clumsy but also enjoys picking fights with multiple people at once or with those far beyond his own level of skill. Personality Mitsuru can be described as a hot-head of sorts, easily angered whenever he believes he's being insulted in any way which will often lead into him challenging whoever he believes insulted him to a fight of some sort. This usually ends up with Mitsuru being beaten to a pulp as he tends to pick fights with multiple people at a time or with those he knows he has no chance of beating. Despite the numerous scraps and bruises he receives, he refuses to show any weakness to anyone. He will not cry nor except help when offered to him even if he is beaten to the point in which he cannot stand on his own. He would rather drag himself back to his home than show any weakness by asking or excepting help from someone. Despite his hot-headed nature, he does have an odd sense of fairness as well as being a truly polite individual to those he deems worthy of such respect. He doesn't hesitate to use his manners whenever he feels someone truly deserves his respect, please and thank you are words often used in his vocabulary even towards those he does not hold in high regard as he sees these gestures as simply basic manners that everyone should use. That being said, he tends to take it as an insult when others do not show the same respect towards himself. Despite picking fights he knows he cannot win, he will never use magic during these fist fights even though doing so would secure his victory against those who don't use magic of any kind. Mitsuru is obsessed with becoming stronger both physically as well as through the use of his magic.Despite being know as the headstrong hot-head, Mitsuru is quite insecure about his own strength which is why he chooses to pick fights with strong opponents though, this normally results in him being beaten thus, in his head, confirming his insecurity about not being strong enough. Mitsuru can come off as shy at times, especially around women and those he has great respect for. This goes double for Silver, being that she fits the bill as both a woman and someone he respects greatly. He respects her not only for the fact that she is one of his two guild masters but also for he immense strength and skill as a leader. The fact that, unlike himself, Silver can back up what she says was also a large factor his choice for her to be someone he would look up to. Because of this he will often stutter or speak lowly whenever talking to her which normally doesn't elicit a good response and often results in him getting yelled at. Mitsuru is known for his sweet tooth though it is quite unlikely for him to be seen eating sweets or other things of the like in public. He refuses to eat them in front of others because he believes doing so makes him look soft though if offered candy or sweets by one of his guild members he can't help but say yes though he will do his best to seem reluctant about it. History Equipment Suijin (水神, water God): Suijin is simply the hilt of a sword without a blade whatsoever, this hilt is infused with Water magic, allowing Mitsuru to utilize the element of water when handling this weapon. He normally does this by molding the water into the form of a blade turning what was once just a hilt into a deadly weapon capable of elongating outward into a water whip if Mitsuru so desires. This hilt is made from titanium coated in polycarbonate thermopastic to increase durability as well as reducing conductivity. It is a beautiful dark blue with a black lacrima sitting between it's guards. When this lacrima is activated it will shine a radiate blue and water can be cast from it. Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Physiology Fire Resistance: Naturally, as a fire dragon slayer, Mitsuru is completely immune to all fire and fire based attacks in a very similar manner to how regular fire magic users are resistant to being burnt. However, unlike fire magic users, Fire dragon slayers are not only immune to the effects of fire but they can also heal and regain lost energy through the consumption of any and all fire with the exception of flames created through the use of their own magical energy. If a fire dragon slayer is to consume his or her own flames they will become gravely ill. Fire Dragon slayers can consume all forms of fire, including but not limited to Fire Magic, Fire-Make, Rainbow Fire, and Explosion Magic. Enhanced something else: Enhanced Senses: Physical/Mental Abilities Strength: Speed: Mitsuru is not only fast on his feet but also quite quick witted, even though he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed he is quick in coming up with solutions even if those solutions are normally implausible or at the very least not the best possible solution to the current situation. Mitsuru spends a lot of his time training, often seen running laps around Hargeon, constantly trying to set a new record for himself each time, it is due to this constant training that Mitsuru has become quite the speedster. That being said, as he is incredibly clumsy, it is very likely for him to end up tripping and falling on his face. Somehow, someway, Mitsuru is able to break free from his constant clumsiness during battle, his two left feet becoming those of a "ballerina" so to speak. Agility: Mitsuru has cat-like reflexes, this is most likely due to the enhanced senses given to him by his dragon slayer magic. His skill at dodging and evading enemy attacks is incredible, his body, ironically, moving like water as he flows through the motions so smoothly like a wave on the oceans surface, moving freely. He is nimble and graceful on the battlefield, so much so that it is easy to mistake him for a completely different person. Once he gets into the zone his hot-headed nature disappears and he becomes a truly deadly opponent. Endurance: Intellect: Willpower/Hard headedness: Hand to hand Combatant: *'Aikidō'(合気道, Aikidō): Aikidō is a martial art that focuses on harmonizing with your opponent to bring peaceful resolutions to situations involving conflict. It is form of self-defense and martial art that uses locks, holds, pins throws, and the opponent's own movements against them. Unlike most other fighting styles, Aikidō is a martial art that attempts to quickly end conflict without bringing harm to either of those involved. Mitsuru values this martial art greatly as it allows him not only to disarm opponents but to use their own attacks momentum against them to bring them down. * Jeet Kune Do(截拳道, Jeet Kune Do): Jeet Kune Do is a form of martial arts that utilizes elements of other fighting styles such as Kung Fu, Fenching, and Boxing. Users of this form of martial art are said to be able to "Move like water" which is a key element of the fighting style that is highly emphasized by masters of the art. Users efficiently deliver strikes at unimaginable speed while still maintaining the maximum force behind each and every strike. Deflecting and parrying strikes are also an important part of this art as users are known to use their opponents own attacks against them to open opportunities to deliver counter stikes. Like Aikido, Jeet Kune Do is a martial art meant to bring an end to the conflict quickly, meant to conserve the users energy while also leaving the opponent mostly unharmed. Magical Abilities Magical prowess: *'Magical Aura'(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki):A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate non-mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful for of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Spells Fire Dragon Slayer Spells Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法, '' Honō no Metsuryū Mahō''): Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Slayer, Lost, and Caster Magic that allows users to utilize the element of fire to harm, and possibly even kill dragons. User's of this form of Dragon Slayer Magic can consume the element of fire to heal and regain lost magical energy. Like all forms of slayer magic, users cannot devour their own flames for it will not replenish their lost energy but instead make them gravely ill. Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮, Karyūnohōkō): Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の爪, Hiryū no tsume): Fire Dragon's Tail Whip (火竜のしっぽウィップ, Hiryū no shippo u~ippu): Fire Dragon's Flight (ファイアドラゴンフライト, Faiadoragonfuraito): Fire Dragon's Wing Burst (火竜の翼バ, Hiryū no tsubasa bāsuto): Fire Dragon's Fist (火竜の拳, Hiryū no ken): Fire Dragon's Needle Shower(火竜のニードルシャワー, Hiryū no nīdorushawā): Quotes Relationships Trivia Mitsuru Kasai means "Growing Fire". Mitsuru's theme is In My Worldhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIz23tAEZaE by Rookiez is Punk'd Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage